Keira, the Dread Knight/Loot
Please help us determine the drop mechanics by recording your loot! There are currently 3 kinds of loot: Epic, Rare, and Uncommon. When looking at the items a monster has dropped for you, the Epic items are Purple, the Rare items are Blue, and the Uncommon items are Green. Right now, we do not know what the game considers demi-points, favor points, energy potions, or land to be (Maybe they're considered to be "Common" Drops). There are currently 3 theories about how the game determines how much loot to give you. In order to figure out which of the three are correct (or if that none of them are correct), we need to know 3 things: Damage Dealt: How much damage did you do? 67,509 damage? 1,337,500? 3,133,700 damage? Ranking: What rank were you when the monster was killed? Were you the #1 damage dealer? #4? #42? Time Killed: How fast did the monster die? Was he killed in 3 hours, 3 minutes? 3 days, 17 hours, 51 minutes? 24 minutes? Because of these new factors, we had to delete the old loot tables (sorry everyone who added info to the old tables!) Hopefully, the tables will now be organized in a way to determine the loot mechanics. Keira's Soul I had a hunch that if the summoner does more than 55% damage then the chance of getting Keiras Soul exponentially increase'''s. Turns out i was right. I summoned Keira and placed a message in the chatroom so that nobody should attack her, since im trying to figure out the loot drop ratio. I never called to arms until after 36 hours since her summoning, during those 36 hours i did extensive damage to Keira, about 57% of her total life, to be more exact. All i need now is the chestplate and the beautiful and awsome Keira will be mine as a hero. Special Request from Vincent If you are the summoner of the monster, please write in the monster chat box the time that you summoned your monster (and make a note of what time zone you are in). This way people can take that time, and look at the attack log to see when the final killing blow took place, to see how much time it took to kill the monster. Remember. The time of the killing blow - time monster was summoned = time monster was alive. If the monster died at 2 p.m., and was summoned at 10 a.m., he was alive for 4 hours. Notes: "Epic Drops" are all drops that are Purple. "Rare Drops" are all drops that are Blue. "Uncommon Drops" are all drops that are green. "Other Drops" are Demi-Points, Favor Points, Energy Potions, and Land There are no spaces below for "Uncommon" drops. Please just mark how many uncommon drops you got. Do '''NOT count demi-points, favor points, energy potions, or land as "Uncommon Drop"s Don't forget: in order for the tables to be accurate, you must decide to record your loot BEFORE you see what your loot it. If people decide to record their loot after they see what they get, that tends to skew the numbers to look more favorable than they actually are. Only mark the "Keira's Soul" box if you were the summoner. If you were not the summoner, leave the box blank. If you were the summoner, and did not get the soul, mark it with a 0 To add a new row to the chart, right click the bottom row, go to "row" then click "insert row before". Sign your drops with 4 of these things: "~" Level 1 Data Loot Table (add all drop info here) 560,990 Category:Project: Monster Loot Data